Another Kind of GATE Story
by Jokun
Summary: New Eden, the place that every Spacenoid wishes to set foot on. After 3000 years of waiting, the Alliance of Exiles finally makes its move to reclaim the world which they claim to be their new home. When Loran Cehack and his fellow Innovators land to undertake a reconnaissance for the Alliance they set off a series of events that would determine Falmart's fate and future.


Another Kind of Gate Story

AN: This is basically an alternate universe (AU) where elements of Turn A Gundam will be incorporated into the fantasy world of GATE, particularly Turn A's infamous 'Dark History'. My take on it would be taken in a new direction, so don't expect a copy paste of many of the characters and situations from that series. Also be warned to expect many character cameos from several series, particularly from the Gundam franchise to make appearances. So if this thing is NOT your kind of cup of tea, then kindly please move on.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Brave (and Scary) New World

A huge spacecraft was entering planetary orbit, the huge blue orb below it the intended destination for its living cargo under its belly. Grouped into threes, these people are strapped and seated within the cockpits of giant man-machines called mobile suits, waiting for the moment they would make their descent into the world below them.

"This is FLAT One, standing by!"

"This is FLAT Two, standing by…" A pretty girl in a spacesuit confirmed her team's status to the dropship's command center, right after FLAT One's radio chatter. This went on, down the line, with the rest of the FLATs, eleven in all, reporting everything was a-ok for the imminent reentry operation.

A dark-skinned boy is seated next the girl, he also wore a spacesuit. He looked anxious, looking around in the cockpit at every nook and cranny. The boy is more excited than worried really and the unsettling behavior he is exhibiting was merely a form of mannerism for someone who would be setting foot on the ground of a planet for the first time. The girl noticed this and grabbed the boy's gloved hand and gave it a gentle squeeze of assurance.

"Is alright, Loran. Everything will be fine." She smiled at him.

The boy blushed as his focus turned to the smiling girl. His face brightened.

"I'm not frightened, Big Sis Chris. I'm just so excited that's all."

The girl laughed. "I'm sure you are."

"Hey! No hogging of Big Sister Chris to yourself, Loran!" interjected a third spacesuit-clad passenger, a boy who is a couple of years younger than the one name: Loran.

"It's not my fault, Garrod, that Bis Sis Chris acts all big sisterly all the time." meekly defended the dark-skinned boy.

"Now, now you two, you know I treat you both like my beloved younger brothers." The girl name: Chris now took of hold of Garrod's hand as well. And while he was still pouting he flushed a little at Chris' gesture at him.

"FLAT Two, cut the chatter! Final preparations for reentry launch WILL commence shortly, so get your act together you three!"

"Roger that! And sorry!" humbly responded Chris at the ship's operator on the comm, her admonished mien however was only temporary as she and two boys looked at each other tried to suppress themselves from laughing from some private joke only they could understand. They got all serious when the final countdown for launch got initiated.

"…Five…Four…Three…Two…One…Releasing all capsules! Safe journey to you all!" announced the operator, inwardly wishing them well with their assigned missions.

The large capsule-like objects detached from under the mothership one by one and began their gradual descent towards the planet's atmosphere. After going through the burning process of atmospheric entry, the capsules 'shattered', their metal husks revealing the mobile vehicles they have been protecting. Each vehicle is of a flat square shape with a couple of rectangular extensions at the top and back of it; its short disk-like head protruding out front from its main body via a short neck connection. They each separated from one another towards different points of landing.

Upon nearing their predetermined coordinates, FLAT 2 makes a startling transformation. Arms and legs form and stretch out from the main body, the main body in turn becomes the torso, finishing off with the flat disk which becomes the head part of the gigantic robotic being. It slows it fall with the hovering systems built in into the unit until it makes a touched down. Once it has done so the mobile suit begins to vibrate heavily at extreme speeds, which does not pose any danger to the occupants within the vehicle. Due to the high vibration emitted by the unit it causes anything in its way to be materially broken down considerably. The mobile suit uses this high intensity vibration to dig itself into the ground until it was half-chest deep where it finally stops its shaking and comes to rest. Shortly afterwards the hatch located at its chest flips open, revealing the cockpit compartment where the crew of three sat and relaxed themselves after a successful landing. All three gazed in amazement at the landscape before while watching the sunrise from the horizon.

"It's so pretty here." Loran breathed.

"It sure is." Chris agreed with him.

Garrod in the meantime got busy with taking off his helmet. After managing in taking it off he exhaled deeply as he took in the planet's atmosphere. "Hey! I can breathe. And," he took in a couple of breaths. "It's not like anything from the colony!"

Both Loran and Chris followed suit and were much amazed as Garrod in finding out the cool and refreshing feel of unadulterated air around them. Chris smiled as she pulled back the length of her long red hair, appreciatively taking in the cool morning breeze to her face.

"I can get used to this." she said.

Loran nodded approvingly. "Yes, for starting today this will be our new home now, this brave new world."

* * *

The three stayed a day and a night at their landing spot, trying to get used to their surroundings and bearings. They finished burying their FLAT unit by hand until only the barest top of its head was all that could be seen and finished the job in covering it as well. All three eventually changed to their disguises indigenous to this world, clothes and outfits that would allow them to mingle among the locals unchecked, in theory. They have been brief on their mission: to scout and adapt with the natives and gather as much information on their cultures and politics, for the sake of the organization they represent.

Chris was in tears as she lovingly hugged the two boys, pressing their flushed face to her chest. Loran rather felt awkward, while Garrod seemed to enjoy it.

"Even if we're Innovators, even if are smarting and better than other people, I can't bear the thought of letting you two go on your own in this strange new world."

Loran looked at Chris's teary-eyed face. "It is the reason why we're Innovators that we are entrusted in this mission by the Alliance, Big Sis. Have a little faith in us."

"Loran is right, Big Sis. We'll show these natives not to mess with us, Innovators!"

The redhead gave Garrod knowing stern look before he quickly added: "That is if left with no other choice in the matter."

Chris smiled at the boy and playfully rubbed his dark spikey haired head. Garrod brightened up at the gesture like some happy puppy.

"You're right. Just look at me, crying like some school girl" said Chris as she wiped her moistened eyes.

"More like someone's mother." teased Garrod.

"Oh, Garrod, you!" Chris gave Garrod the knuckling, on his head, of his life which the redhead was all too gleeful in delivering.

Loran was gladdened by his companion's antics but deep down inside he felt a sense of growing dread. This is no longer training; it is all for real now. Real danger awaits them on this new world and if they are not too careful they might just end like so many Innovators that came before them – contact with them was lost, their fates unknown. But the white-haired boy was determined not to let that happen to him, and hopes so too for both Chris and Garrod.

The time came when the three companions had to go their separate ways, to head out towards different direction and supposed destinations. All three carried with them very little that would incriminate them as not of this world. In addition they have gained some proficiency with the common language of the area thanks to earlier scouts who brought back with them the knowledge of languages of this planet.

"Take care of yourselves you two, especially you Loran. Don't get too carried away with anything you come across or you might just regret it!"

"Don't worry, Big Sis Chris, I'll be careful!" assured Loran.

"Wait for me, Big Sis! Next time we meet, I'll definitely marry you!" Garrod put on a big grin and held out victory sign at Chris. She just smiled at Garrod's antics.

"You watch yourself too, Garrod!" she reminded him.

"Farewell Big Sis." Loran then contemplated and then referred to her by her full name. "No, farewell to you, Christina Mackenzie!" Turning to Garrod he then said. "Farewell to you too, Garrod Ran! Until we all meet again!"

"See you soon, Loran Cehack, Garrod!" waved Christina at the boys as she walked away.

"Hey, Loran, do you dare be the first with Big Sis, you hear!" playfully threatened Garrod. He too waves goodbye and then sets off.

Being the last, Loran smiled one last time before starting his own journey.

And so finally the three companions went their separate ways, leaving the spot where they landed, their FLAT buried and hidden. They all head out into the unknown.

* * *

Loran gasped in awe at the scenery around him: the grass, the trees, and even the flowers. While these things were not new to him, he just could not believe that there are so much of them here at planetside, not like back where he came from.

"The sun…I can feel its heat beating down on me. It's nothing like the environmental system in the colony."

The sound of rustling suddenly puts him on alert. About twenty feet away ahead of him something emerged out of the bush.

"Is that…a wolf?" Indeed, a brown-furred wolf came out to greet him but it did not seem too friendly as it menacingly growled at Loran. "It's a real life wolf!" he exclaimed in excitement, dropping his guard all of the sudden. "I can't believe I get to see one right here! I wish had something to take a picture of it." Loran seems to fail to realize the danger in the air and so the wild animal made the first move, rushing in towards him and to make the young boy understand the peril he was in. Fortunately, he had enough sense to start running away from the creature as it chased him through the fields.

"I didn't realize…wolves can be so scary!" Loran huffed as tries losing his vicious pursuer. But the wolf was matching his speed and soon was gaining. He was unfortunate enough to suddenly stumble and fall to the grassy ground, spraining his ankle in the process. The dark-skinned boy cringed at the pain but manages to flip himself face up to check on his relentless pursuer. The wolf did keep up with him but held its distance from the boy, snarling more fiercely now as it senses its prey's falter. Genuine fear came over Loran, something he never thought he would experience especially now that his life is at stake. He quickly looks around, trying to find for something to use against the menacing creature that is slowly closing in, inch by inch at him. One of his hands closes on something, a stick. Not too long or thick, more like a twig actually, while the saying goes 'it's better the nothing', Loran could not help but feel helpless over his situation. The wolf was snapping at his feet when a crossbow bolt lodged itself hard and deep into the animal's body, the force of the arrow causing the creature to lurch and fall to its side, twitching from its final, whimpering death throes. Loran almost felt sorry for the thing but then remembered someone has just saved his somewhat pathetic life.

"…Where did that," referring to the shaft sticking out of the still form of the wolf right at his feet. "Come from?" He traced the trajectory, and sure enough one that carried a crossbow was closing in to where he lay and he was not alone. The person is accompanied by two others; all appear to be human and male. Besides the one carrying the crossbow, who appears to be burly, one wore robes and bore a gnarly stick which he uses to help in his movements; the third man is lean but fit and carries a quarterstaff. Although they are complete strangers to Loran, he is somewhat glad to get to meet some of the natives this early on, and they just rescued him from becoming some wolf's dinner.

"Hey! Over here!" Loran waves at his saviors, letting them know of his presence as if they are not aware of him already.

The three men hovered over him.

"Thank you for saving me." he began. "I don't what would have happened had you not come-"

The lean man suddenly steps forward and swings his staff, striking Loran right under his chin, causing the white-haired boy to see stars as his world reels around him dizzily until darkness finally overshadows him.

* * *

Glossary and notes:

Mobile suit – a humanoid combat vehicle, usually has two arms to deploy weapons, two legs from movement and propulsion, and has a head that acts as the units sensor array (camera, radar, etc) and sometimes has a built-in secondary weapon.

FLAT – a gangly looking mobile suit from Turn A Gundam. Its primary ability is to generate high frequency vibrations that can be used offensively and defensively.

Mothership that appears at the beginning is a ZAFT dropship from Gundam SEED


End file.
